fleckfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Blueocarina/Lucky Horseshoe
Tried out the Lucky Horseshoe to see how well it worked. Here's the breakdown. Notes I set a timer to let me know when 30 minutes was about to expire so I would be able to switch to Level 1s and get as many squeezed in at the end as possible, however when 30 minutes elapsed, I still had the flames indicating the active powerup. In fact, I had the flames for almost another 30 minutes (for a total of an hour). This seems to have been a lucky one time glitch, and as such I've split my results into two categories, what I was able to do in the first 30 minutes after activating the Lucky Horseshoe and what I got overall. Also worth mentioning, this is not a feasible sample size for most users (and even myself under normal circumstances), I have a large amount of turrets, planted quite a few handigunners and CountessVamp was kind enough to donate her time to refill turrets while I was hunting to shave off the precious seconds of the refill animation from my actual hunt. I also went through 3 Health Kits while hunting rather than jump away to eat food to heal. First 30 Minutes I did manage to get one Epic Rare Plant, so I guess mission accomplished there. Overall quality of the loot did seem slightly better, but it's hard to tell with random. Total fights: 93 *Sundew: 21 *Daffodil: 17 *Douglas Spirea: 10 *Avocado: 5 *Floating Heart: 2 *MallowMine™: 5 *Water Lily: 3 *Orchid: 5 *Hydrangea: 4 *Water Shield: 2 *Handi-Gunner: 3 *Cypress: 3 *Key: 2 *Black Fountain Grass: 1 *Pearly Everlasting: 2 *Water Bomb: 2 *Wonder-Grow: 1 *Fertilizer: 1 *Z0M-B-Gone: 1 *Epic Orchid: 1 *Blue Lotus: 1 *Red Bolt: 1 Most of the above were on an assortment of Level 1 and Level 2, with around 10 Level 3s. Total time on Horseshoe Right about when I wasn't sure if I should keep going because it might have just been a display glitch that the powerup didn't end at the appropriate time, I got a Bolt Shot. Like I said, it's hard to tell for sure if a lucky powerup is working amidst so much random, but it was worth a shot. After awhile I invited Vamp to join in for a couple of the final threes before the Horseshoe visibly deactivated. The small sample of loot from these duos were mostly forgettable. Total fights: 118 *Sundew: 26, 22.03% *Daffodil: 19, 16.10% *Douglas Spirea: 12, 10.17% *Avocado: 6, 5.08% *Floating Heart: 5, 4.24% *MallowMine™: 5, 4.24% *Water Lily: 5, 4.24% *Orchid: 5, 4.24% *Hydrangea: 5, 4.24% *Water Shield: 5, 4.24% *Handi-Gunner: 4, 3.39% *Cypress: 4, 3.39% *Key: 2, 1.69% *Black Fountain Grass: 2, 1.69% *Pearly Everlasting: 2, 1.69% *Water Bomb: 2, 1.69% *Wonder-Grow: 1, 0.85% *Fertilizer: 1, 0.85% *Z0M-B-Gone: 1, 0.85% *Epic Orchid: 1, 0.85% *Blue Lotus: 1, 0.85% *Red Bolt: 1, 0.85% *Bolt Shot: 24h Energy: 1, 0.85% *Jet Fuel: 1, 0.85% *Super Mag Shells: 1, 0.85% Final Thoughts At least as far as solo with the Lucky Horseshoe goes, it doesn't appear to be terribly worth it. I spent lots of time and coins on preparing to use the powerup with plenty of handigunners to speed up combat and ample ZPs from which to dig. 30 minutes isn't a lot of time to hunt and I estimate that under most normal circumstances I would be able to hunt about 50-75% as many fights, even having spent a sizable amount on turrets. Having said that it might be worth a try to hunt more Level 3 and 4 ZPs, although even without a 30 minute luck potion, quantity of lower level rares usually seems to yield better results. Category:Blog posts Category:Lucky Horseshoe